Missing Moments: School of Fear
by I am Gwen daughter of Arcus
Summary: Missing Moments is a series of one-shots, Song-fics, and Drabbles. The pairings are going to be mostly Lulu x Garrison, but I will add some other pairings as well. They are not going in a specific order, so I will do the setting. This is for when the author of the books, Gitty Daneshvari, leave out a moment in time. I do not own anything but the Title Missing Moments, and the plot.
1. Chapter 1

Missing Moments: School of Fear pg.25

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. But on the bright side, I do own Missing Moments plot lines!

Lulu P.O.V.

I was bickering with Theo when Garrison finally showed up. You could tell immediately that Garrison had gotten over his fear, even if I hadn't. I still faked going to the bathroom so my family would think I was over my claustrophobic fear.

I was kind of glad to be back here. I still needed Mrs. Wellington. But Garrison? He was tan, had long hair, was wearing surfer shorts, and carried a boogie board.

I must've been staring at him because he gave me a funny look. I got rid of the awkward silence after he said hi to Maddie by messing with him.

Garrison P.O.V.

When I got out of the car, Theo ran up to me and hugged me. He called me Gary, and said the word bro-mance. I yelled at him never to use either ever again.

I said Hi to Maddie. She babbled for a while. I smiled. I turned Lulu caught my eye. It was obvious Maddie likes me, but I don't feel the same. Lulu though, well she is very cool. She had let her hair grow too. It was long, strawberry-blonde, and gorgeous.

She looked as if she had gotten over her fear, she didn't have her handcuffs anymore. She was staring at me. I gave her a look, and she threw her arm around me.

Yeah I know that was super short, but after Garrison got there in the second book, they left right after saying hi, so yeah.

Don't turn into a moose,

TheGreekGoddessHestia


	2. Chapter 2

This comes from when Lulu and Garrison entered the foyer. What happened before. This came from the second book, page 148.

Sorry but I've put this off for so long, I am not actually sure what they were doing, so I'm going to guess it was when they were looking for bugs.

Before the Foyer

"Garrison! Grab that one!" Lulu yelled as a spider leapt onto Macaroni. "I got it!" he yelled. Macaroni tripped him though, and he landed on Lulu.

"Garrison?" Lulu asked calmly.  
"Yeah?" he asked, still on Lulu.  
"Hm... I Don't know, you wanna maybe, GET OFF ME!" Lulu yelled trying to shove him off.

"Sorry." he said as he got up. He extended his hand to Lulu, who excepted it. "It's okay. It wasn't your fault. It was Macaroni." she said glaring at the dog.

Garrison laughed. Macaroni tripped Lulu as she started walking. "That dog..." she started her threat as Garrison grabbed her and pulled her away from Macaroni.

"...His Meaty little face." she finished and crossed her arms. "Wait...Is that my IPod!" Garrison yelled. Reaching for the shiny metal. "Can we please listen to something? I will never survive another summer without music!" Lulu exclaimed dramatically.

As she hit the button to turn it on, Garrison started reaching for it. She yanked it away, giving him an evil look.

As the lock screen lit up, Lulu's mouth dropped open. Garrison started blushing madly. Macaroni gnawed on a chicken leg.

On the lock screen, was a picture of Garrison and Lulu, taking a stupid picture. Lulu looked crazy with her eyes crossed and her giving a toothy smile. Garrison blew out his cheeks and looked to the side.

But that was not the reason they had both stopped moving, Lulu was stunned, And Garrison blushing.

The reason was Garrison had drawn a heart around Lulu, and really small in the corner wrote: G + L = forever.

The end! Now if you liked this please tell your friends! And Review! Always Review. Thank you to my one reviewer… Phoebe! Please review because I am not updating until I have at least one review.

Now before I go I would like to make you aware… of a certain illness.

The Others-will-Review-I-don't-need-to illness.

This illness starts with reading any fanfiction story. The next symptom is thinking this: why do I need to review? Someone else will! The third symptom is … not reviewing after you've read a story.

So please be careful not to catch this illness. Once you have this, you will just keep reading and never reviewing! You know what happens after that? No one will ever review again. Because they think the next person will, but they don't be cause they think the next person will. And so boom! That author just lost two or more reviewers depending on how long the chain goes on.

Please be careful not to catch it,  
TheGreekGoddessHestia


	3. Chapter 3

Hello fellow FanFictioners! This chapter is more Lulu x Garrison. Yes, I know that some of you would like other pairings, and I will do that. It's just when I started this story I already had the first four chapters planned out. So this and the next chapter will be Lulu and Garrison. Now just so you know, Pairings that will be in this story eventually: Lulu and Garrison, Maddie and Garrison, Theo and Hyacinth, Ms. Wellington and Shmidy, and Theo and Maddie. Pairings that will not ever be even mentioned because I can't stand them: Lulu and Theo, Garrison and Hyacinth, and Abernathy and Hyacinth. That last one is comepletly disgusting. I mean he's a freaking grown man! It makes me want to throw up. Anyway I was just thinking, Well I don't own any of the books, so after chapter four, I'm out of Missing Moments! I'll eiether need to check them out from the library, or...(drumroll) ASK THE FANS! So all I'm going to need you to do is: STEP ONE: Flip through one of the books and find a page where the author left something out. STEP TWO: Write down the details*. STEP THREE: Login to FanFiction and post the details in a reveiw!

*Details needed are: Whick book, Page number, Couple/Pairing, and a Title for the chapter. Please Reveiw with your actual account, or I may not be able to feature yours. I need you to review with your account, so if I need extra details, I can PM you. Remember, This means the faster the suggestions, the faster the chapters! Here's the Third chapter. By the way, It's all Lulu this time.

Book: # 2

Setting: pg. 280

SVT

We ran quickly down the hill. We were going to find Abernathy. I was a little nervous, for two reasons. One, well, look at what happened last summer. Two, my friends were about to see just how claustrophobic I still was. We had reached the SVT. I took a deep breath and bravely stepped in. I saw all my friends glance over at me to see what would happen. I tried to imagine myself in my happy place. I looked around. the walls were closing in on me. The SVT jerked. My eyes becaame large, and I started hyperventalating. My eyes watered. The SVT came to a gentle stop and the doors popped open. I jumped out of the Star Wars like area.

We marched off to find Abernathy. Soon we arrived and Theo Started doing some Terrible-Why-Isn't-This-Illegal Cheerleading. A few seconds later, Abernathy appered. He made eye contact with me and shook his head.

We headed back up to the SVT after a failed attempt to save The School of Fear. I took one look at the SVT and knew it was embarass Lulu time. Wahoo. Garrison looked at me. "Come on Lulu. You can do it. Why are you so afraid?" he asked me. "Don't talk to me like I'm stupid. Why are you so terrified of a little water?" I snapped.

"Sorry. I'm afraid of water, because when I was eight, my older brother took me down to the beach to teach me how to surf. He taught me how to stand up on the board, and keep my balance. So I decided to try it. I did good at first, but then the sun came out from behind a cloud, and I was blinded and fell off the board. I was sucked underwater, and I didn't have a breath. I was terrifyed. My foot was caught in some seaweed. I tryed to pull it out, and after a few seconds I got it. I swam up, and grabbed my surfboard, and sat on top of it. I refused to move until, my brother came to get me." he explained. "So, what about you?"

I took a deep breath. "I don't know. Everytime I get in a small area, I can't think straight, It looks like the walls are closing in on me about to smash me, It gets hard for me to breathe, and I always imagine the worst case scenario."

Then he did something I could've punched him for.

He laughed. "Come on Lulu. Get in. It'll be okay."

"You don't know everything.'' I glared at him. He grabbeed me and pulled me inside. I continued my glaring, until the doors closed. Then my claustriphobia (?) kicked in. Without thinking about it, I grabbed his hand and hid my face in his chest. Soon the doors opened, and he was right.

It was okay.

Shout outs:

Thank you to everyone who reviewed.

To Guest: Sorry for getting snippy. I just dont take people criticizing my pairings very well.


	4. Chapter 4

OKAY! I am SO sorry, to not have updated in so long, but I've completely run out of ideas. Therefore, if you wonderful fans send me in a pairing, a page number, and what happened there, I will be able to updated quicker, and get a better variety of pairings! Honestly, I am not a serious shipper for any of these, so you can expect the exact same quality for every single chapter, no matter the pairing. So, I'll get on with this, but PLEASE send in! (Please keep in mind I haven't read the books in a couple of months, so I might be changing a few details without noticing. Please tell me if I do!)

Book # 1

setting; page ?

Meeting the others

Lulu Punchalower was sitting in the middle of a van, with no clue where she was headed. Her parents had learned about a special school for extreme phobiacs like Lulu, and then she was shipped off. Great, she thought, now I get to spend my summer with a bunch of wackos.

Then, a boy with beautiful golden hair climbed into the van. He was definitely NOT a wacko. He sat on the opposite side of the van, whilst two other kids climbed in. One was pudgy, and the other was quite pretty, except fr the veil covering most of her face.

The boy introduced himself. "Hey, I'm Garrison Feldman. Who are you?" He asked, gesturing to all three of us.

The girl spoke first. "I'm Madeline Masterson."

Garrison looked over at the pudgy boy. "I'm Theo Barthomew."

Then all three of them looked at her. "Lulu Punchalower."

They all nodded, and a deafening silence pursued.

"So," Theo began, "How bad are all your fears?"

"Well," Madeline began. "I have this belt of repellant... and my veil. And, as a matter of a fact, has this van been fumigated lately?"

The man driving the van shook his head, and Madeline let out a miniature squeak.

"Wow," Lulu said rolling her eyes. "I'm claustrophobic. I handcuffed myself to a random passing stranger once." Lulu proudly held up her handcuffs.

Garrison whistled. "Jeez. I MAY have passed out as we crossed a bridge over water..."

"Not may, did." Madeline cut him off.

Theo was on the phone. "Mom? You're not dead?"

It didn't take more than two guesses to know what and just how bad his phobia was.

Then and there, Lulu and Garrison shared their first exasperated look at Theo.

Eh, not my best, but what'd you think? And, my friend I am Clarisse daughter of Ares wanted me to ask; If she made a role-playing forum for School of Fear, would any of you join? You would be able to role-play as Madeline, Theo or Hyacinth(Clarisse is Garrison and I'm Lulu. XD) , and/or create your own Fearian. PM her if you want to join, and she'll probably make it!

I am Gwen daughter of Arcus


End file.
